User talk:Neffyarious
Minish Link (talk) 12:19, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hyrule Warriors Tags *Ah your welcome, it's no problem. There are still more to do and I plan on doing them as well.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:00, March 31, 2017 (UTC) *Yeah, I just remembered that I edited here a long time ago as "DrNefarious" and not "Neffyarious", so I figured I should probably put it up on my main page, it's been like five years and I did not edit much back then so I'm surprised you remembered. Thanks.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:16, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Goblin/Blin Hi Neffyarious. I am going to revert your change on the Goblin page. As you can see, such a change has not been done until now, Goblin or Blin are unofficial names and Blin is anyway a diminutive of Goblin. It is better to discuss important changes with the community (forum). It is not an important issue, do not worry. Thank you again for your "canon"/"subseries" fixes help. WiseAdventurer (talk) 15:42, April 1, 2017 (UTC) *Understandable, but I was just changing it because I find that among Zelda fans the term "Blin" is used to refer to the race, never "Goblin" - which is a far more fanony name than Blin. Additionally I was trying to make the wiki more consistent - considering that out category page for the race is called "Blin" and not Goblin. And by the way, didn't you split the Cursed Bokoblin pages without any discussion?--Neffyarious (talk) 05:13, April 2, 2017 (UTC) You might be on to something there. I'm not sure what Joe's logic was to go with Goblin over over Blin. I don't think the term Goblin is ever used once in the series. Oni Link 08:29, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Outside of Camo Goblin (which is not even a type of -blin) Goblin has never been used yeah, I really do think we should use "Blin" over "Goblin", it makes way more sense and makes it consistent with how we have Blin as the name of the race's category.--Neffyarious (talk) 08:32, April 2, 2017 (UTC) I have just taken a look at the history of the page, you are surprisingly the first one who renamed the page in practice! I think Joe, who created the page and knowing that there was no (clear) official name for the whole species grouping Bokoblin, Moblin, etc., chose Goblin because it is an existing word and the suffix Blin is obviously a diminutive of Goblin. However, since nothing clearly official, we also do not know how the developers consider them, because, they may consider Bokoblin and Moblin as two different races/species even tough close. Indeed for example, Hylian, Human (race), or Gerudo are three different but close races under the Human group, and the same for Dog and Wolf two different races/species while very close, etc. So, there is no reason not to probably or potentially have two Bokoblin and Moblin species/races. In other hand, I do not know most of the books, mangas, guides, etc. which have probably dealt with the Goblin/Blin case. In any case, this is an interesting discussion to propose to the community! WiseAdventurer (talk) 12:22, April 2, 2017 (UTC) I put it on the talk page.--Neffyarious (talk) 12:39, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Name change *Yeah don't worry, I was just going to start doing that.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:58, April 6, 2017 (UTC)